


i fought the current running just the way you would

by blowthepiri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/blowthepiri
Summary: Yubin puts her bass case down at her feet. “Thanks for inviting me! I actually watched some of your videos on your Instagram page last night. You guys are really good.” Her eyes focus onto Siyeon specifically, gaze intense. “Your voice is insane.”“Thank you.” Don’t go red, don’t go red, don’t go red.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, mention of Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, mention of Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	i fought the current running just the way you would

**Author's Note:**

> this is the epitome of "siyeon has a crush and doesn't know how to deal with it." enjoy xx

“We need a new bass player.” 

Siyeon groans. She’d just gotten there and  _ this  _ is already happening. To be fair, she  _ is  _ late and her band mates are already waiting for her, but, semantics.

“This is why we don’t let men into our band,” Siyeon mutters. 

Bora chuckles. “It was  _ your  _ idea.” 

Siyeon waves her hand, dismissing it. “Well, I guess we can hold auditions —” 

“I actually might know someone,” Gahyeon says. Siyeon looks over at the younger girl curiously, tilting her head. “She’s a couple of years older than me but from what I remember, she’s kickass.” 

Gahyeon doesn’t say anything else so Bora presses, “and…?” 

“Oh,” Gahyeon says brightly, smiling. “Sorry, I was just trying to remember her name. It’s Yubin, but I’m pretty sure she goes by Dami as a stage name.” 

“Wait, Yubin? Lee Yubin?” Minji asks. Gahyeon nods. “I think Yoohyeon knows her.” 

Gahyeon looks at Minji curiously. “How would your sister know a bassist?” 

“Yoohyeon knows everybody.” Everyone murmurs agreement.

“Okay, so we contact her and bring her in for an audition,” Bora says. She looks to Gahyeon. “Do you have a number or something?” 

Gahyeon takes out her phone. “I have an Instagram?” 

“That works,” Bora says and everyone crowds around Gahyeon as she brings it up. 

She has quite a few followers, just above a hundred thousand. Not bad, not bad. More than any of them have (and their follower counts aren’t anything to shrug at either, even if they aren’t signed to a label, they still do shows and their covers still make numbers on YouTube and Instagram). She apparently does bass covers that go viral because… well. The girl has a talent, she has long fingers (from the looks of things) and she’s hot. 

“Can you message her?” Siyeon asks. 

“Maybe you should do it, Siyeon,” Gahyeon says. When Siyeon gives her a look, Gahyeon continues, “you have the most followers of all of us, you’re the lead singer, and your Instagram is littered with the most stuff related to the band…” 

Siyeon sighs, digging out her phone, going to the girls Instagram. She doesn’t have a business e-mail attached, of course, because that would be too easy for Siyeon. No, she has to literally message her via Instagram DM. 

_ Hi Dami, I’m from a band called Dreamcatcher, and we’re looking for a bassist. Our account is @deukae, and I’m the frontwoman. A friend of ours said she knew you and recommended you and we were wondering if you would like to come play with us. Thanks, Siyeon.  _

She turns the phone around to show everyone and Bora laughs. “That is so awkward.” 

“Do you want to write it?”

Bora raises her hands in mock defence. 

“Okay, I sent it.” Siyeon bites at the skin on her thumb. “I guess now we wait. If we don’t hear back within a week we should hold auditions.” 

* * *

Siyeon doesn’t expect her phone to ping just a few hours later with a response from Yubin. She’s at home now, in the apartment she shares with Bora, but Bora is on a date with someone she’s already forgotten the name of. 

_ Hi Siyeon, thanks for reaching out. I looked up your band and you have some awesome music. I’d love to come play for you. Just send me the time and address and I’ll make it happen.  _

She’s a little shocked, to be honest. She goes into her groupchat with the band.

_ Siyeon: She answered. _

She sends a screenshot of the conversation. 

_ Gahyeon: Yes! I knew it.  _

_ Minji: Ask her if she’s free tomorrow afternoon.  _

Siyeon makes a face, but does it anyway. 

_ Thanks for responding. If you’re free tomorrow afternoon, say around 4, that would be great.  _ She adds the address of the place they usually rehearse. 

A couple of minutes later and Yubin’s response is,  _ sure thing. _ That’s it. Sure thing. She screenshots this and sends it to her chat. 

_ Minji: That’s a curt response.  _

_ Gahyeon: Maybe she’s just very professional?  _

_ Siyeon: I don’t know and I don’t care. We’ll see how everything works out tomorrow.  _

_ Gahyeon: Where’s Bora?  _

_ Siyeon: On a date. I’ll fill her in when she comes home. _

_ Gahyeon: If*  _

Siyeon chuckles. 

_ Siyeon: Fine, if she comes home tonight. I’m sure she’ll see these messages anyway.  _

_ Minji: Handong just got here, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight!  _

Siyeon smiles down at her phone. Minji is one of her closest friends and she’s the one who introduced her to Handong, a Chinese classical musician. 

_ Gahyeon: Night mom  _

Siyeon doesn’t reply back, but she does find herself going back to Yubin’s Instagram. She has a lot of her covers on there (one kickass one, a whole bass cover of Magic Man by Heart), but she also has some selfies and photography thrown in there as well. She looks like two distinctly different people in both. In the covers she’s usually wearing suits, sometimes something a little sexier and grittier. In the selfies, she often has less makeup on and she looks very cozy. She looks through the comments, words like  _ prince _ and  _ panda  _ being thrown around often. And a lot of comments about how she’s got big dick energy and she’s daddy… and okay, time to close Instagram. 

She runs a hand down her face tiredly. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day. 

* * *

“She’s late.”

“She’s not coming.” 

“She was too nice to say no but she’s going to stand us up.” 

It’s 4:37 at this point, and they’ve been waiting around for Yubin to show up. Siyeon sighs. “Forget it. Let’s just… go get a drink.” 

Just as she’s about to grab her jacket, the door opens. 

“I am so sorry I’m late,” the girl says hurriedly. “My first bus was late and I got a little turned around. Had to ask for directions.” 

It’s weirdly silent for a moment. Yubin’s dressed in a white t-shirt, fitted black dress pants and a black jacket with… is that leopard print on the inside? She also has glasses hanging on the collar of her shirt. Her hair is dark blue and just below her collarbones. She has a case slung around her shoulder—obviously, it’s her bass. 

She looks  _ good _ , Siyeon can’t deny it. And she’ll fit right in with the group, even just aesthetically. 

“Hi!” Gahyeon says excitedly. “I don’t know if you remember me but I went to the same dance studio as you and Yoohyeon and—”

“Yeah, of course I remember you,” Yubin says, charmingly. “You had long dark hair that you always tied into a ponytail and some of the best expressions I’ve ever seen on a dancer!” 

Gahyeon beams in response, a blush rising to her cheeks. 

Bora gives Gahyeon a look full of judgment. “Bora. Stage name is SuA. I sing backup and I play rhythm guitar.” 

Yubin smiles politely at Bora. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hi, nice to see you again,” Minji says. The redhead walks forward, extending her hand. “I play lead guitar. I go by JiU on stage. Gahyeon is the drummer.” 

“Nice to see you again. Tell Yoohyeon to call me when she gets a chance, it’s been a while,” Yubin says, and then her eyes land on Siyeon. “You’re the main singer.” 

“I am,” Siyeon says, walking forward and offers her a handshake. Yubin’s hands are cold. “Thanks for coming.” 

Yubin puts her bass case down at her feet. “Thanks for inviting me! I actually watched some of your videos on your Instagram page last night. You guys are really good.” Her eyes focus onto Siyeon specifically, gaze intense. “Your voice is insane.” 

“Thank you.” Don’t go red, don’t go red, don’t go red. 

“So, do you want to ask me anything or do you want me to just get down to it?” She sits on a chair, setting her bass up. 

“Go ahead whenever. We’ll talk about things after we hear you play.”

Yubin gives a small smile and goes to it. Siyeon recognizes it immediately as Elephant by Tame Impala and it’s very good. Very, very good. She can’t keep her eyes off of Yubin’s fingers and how she works the instrument. She looks up every so often and catches Siyeon’s eye, giving her this smirk that’s both aggravating and attractive all at once, before focusing back on the instrument. 

Gahyeon claps excitedly when Yubin’s done, and Minji and Bora are hooting. 

“Wow, you’re awesome!” Gahyeon says, loudly, ever jubilant. 

Everyone looks over at Siyeon. “You’re good,” she says after a moment. Minji gives her an odd look. 

“You’re  _ amazing _ ,” Gahyeon says. 

Yubin’s still staring at Siyeon. 

“Welcome to the band.”

Yubin’s face breaks out into a smile and she puts her bass back into its case. 

Minji goes to talk to Yubin, as she’s their… leader? Manger? Kind of? She does all of their money stuff, anyway. They do shows and get paid, but they also do covers on YouTube and the videos are monetized. They also get sponsorships on Instagram and the like. It’s not necessarily what they want for the long run but it’s been working to garner a fanbase of sorts. They discuss the situation of contracts and the logistics, which Siyeon completely tunes out. 

“Here, give me your number so I can add you to the groupchat,” Minji says. “Oh, and we should take a picture to post to Instagram. Yours too, if you want that?”

“Of course.” 

They go through the motions and talk a bit more before Minji is forcing them all to pose in front of a tripod. Yubin is front and centre between Bora and Siyeon, her hand is cold on the skin of Siyeon’s exposed waist. Siyeon smiles, leaning her shoulder into Yubin’s, and waits for the timer to go off. Minji forces them to take another couple photos until she finds the one she really likes. 

Their phones absolutely blow up when they post on both of their accounts. Within minutes the band account gains a couple thousand followers from Yubin’s account. 

“Wow,” Siyeon mutters. “All that from being a glorified influencer.” 

Yubin looks momentarily stung and Siyeon feels a tiny bit bad. The air in the room gets a little tense, with Minji giving Siyeon a look that just screams disappointment and Bora slapping her in the arm. 

Yubin’s about to leave when she hears Minji say, “Dami, wait!” 

“You can still call me Yubin, you know. Dami is just a stage name.” 

Minji smiles brightly. “Yubin. Thank you so much for coming, really. We  _ all _ appreciate it.” 

Yubin gives her a smile back but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Thank you for the opportunity. I’m hoping we can all find our footing and open up some doors.” 

Everyone whoops in response, except for Siyeon, who still feels both guilty  _ and  _ annoyed.

“I’ll send you the sheet music for the song we’re doing for our next cover, and we have a rehearsal tomorrow at noon,” Minji says, checking her phone. 

“Perfect. I’ll be there. Text me all the information and e-mail me that sheet music.”

When she leaves, Minji and Bora turn on her.

“What the hell was that?” Bora demands. 

“I don’t know? It just slipped out. I don’t think we’re going to get along.”

Minji looks exasperated. “You have literally known her for an hour and a half. She’s in our band now. She already made us gain followers  _ just  _ from the announcement. The least you can do is be a little nicer.” 

Gahyeon is just watching on, nibbling on her lip but not saying anything. Siyeon doesn’t say anything, either. 

* * *

Their first rehearsal goes okay. Yubin is getting along great with everyone… except for Siyeon, who practically avoids her the entire time. And if you asked her why, Siyeon would not be able to tell you a reason because not even  _ she  _ knows why she’s acting this way.

They’re all eating take-out now, and Siyeon is watching Gahyeon and Yubin interact. 

“Hold on, you got a little…” Yubin reaches out and picks off a piece of food from the corner of Gahyeon’s mouth. “There, all gone.”

At which point Gahyeon giggles and oh, God. 

“Gag me,” Siyeon mutters. Luckily she’s quiet enough that no one heard, but she doesn’t miss the curious look she gets from Yubin in response. 

Everyone is talking now, and Siyeon tunes out the conversation until Bora asks Yubin, “so, do you have a boyfriend?” and suddenly, Siyeon’s interest is piqued. 

Yubin laughs. “I’m not interested in men.”

Minji and Bora make noise in response, giggling. “Fine, do you have a  _ girlfriend _ ?” 

“No, no girlfriend for me.” When she says it, though, she’s looking at Siyeon. Still looking at her when she continues, “I’m very single.” 

Siyeon feels her face heat up and she downs half of her diet Coke. 

“Boo,” Minji says with a pout. 

Yubin finally looks away from Siyeon and she finally feels like she can breathe without the intense gaze being set on her. Yubin shrugs. “It’s okay, really. Being single isn’t the worst thing in the world to be.” 

“Tell that to Bora,” Gahyeon says with a snicker. 

Bora punches Gahyeon in the arm, which causes her to laugh harder. 

“Oh! Handong’s done work soon. I promised I’d go see her.” Minji starts to clean everything up. 

“Hey, you go on ahead. I’ll clean everything up,” Yubin promises. 

Minji gives Yubin a radiant smile. “I like you. Look at that.” She turns to Siyeon, jokes, “learn from her.” And then she’s gone in a flash. 

Bora and Gahyeon leave quickly after, leaving Siyeon and Yubin alone. They don’t speak. At all. They clean and clean, until they awkwardly say goodbye at the door. 

* * *

They get their first gig a few weeks into it. They’ve posted one YouTube cover that garnered almost double the views that they’re used to getting. They post some stuff on Instagram—covers, selfies, group photos. People start noticing. Other, more famous bands start noticing and following them, too. 

(Siyeon tries not to think about the fact that the picture of her and Yubin, staged of course, but with Yubin’s hands on her thighs and their faces close together, is the one that has gotten the most attention. It actually sort of went viral. People even created a couple name for them—Singbin.) 

Whether Siyeon wants to admit it or not, Yubin joining the band  _ is  _ helping the band get exposure, as she’s the one who got them the gig in the first place. 

“I know the owner of the club,” she’d said. “They’re always looking for rock acts on Friday’s and Saturday’s, to liven up the place.” 

She ends up telling Minji that she’d dated the owner, actually, and Siyeon makes a snarky remark that has everyone looking at her like she’s grown a second head. 

On the day of, everyone is tense. A YouTube cover is one thing. Posting a staged photo where they admittedly look  _ great _ together is one thing. Doing a live performance as a group, where there’s some tension, is another. If they don’t feel like a group, they can’t be sold as a group. 

Minji and Bora both look gorgeous in matching biker-esque outfits. Leather pants, a black turtleneck and a leather vest. Gahyeon wears black tights and a little black dress, and she looks absolutely adorable. 

Siyeon herself wears a pair of black baggy ripped jeans and a cropped black AC/DC t-shirt over top. 

Yubin wears a black button up tucked into a pair of black skintight pants. Her hair is slicked in gel and she looks… she looks good. And the crowd thinks so too, if the way they react to her is anything to go by.

But the crowd reacts to Siyeon too, yelling at her that she’s sexy, and she fights off a blush, even with the appraising looks Yubin gives her.

The performance goes great. Siyeon momentarily forgets any of the tension or whatever is going on, allows her and Yubin to make a show for the audience, getting close and flirting with looks and touches. The crowd goes  _ wild _ , absolutely wild. 

After their show, Yubin and Siyeon are in the back room, alone, gulping down water and putting all their instruments away. 

“I know I’ve said it before, but your vocals are killer,” Yubin says after a few minutes of them silently cleaning up. 

Siyeon looks up, notices Yubin leaning against the wall and looking at her in that way she does that already makes Siyeon feel hot inside. Siyeon presses back against the arm of the couch, resting on it.

(For no reason, other than that she looks  _ scary _ when she looks at people this way, Siyeon tells herself. That’s the only plausible explanation.) 

“Thanks,” Siyeon mumbles. “I like… singing.” 

Yubin laughs, but not in a mean way. In a way that makes her nose scrunch and her eyes smile. Siyeon hates how that makes her feel. “I know. You can tell that you’re passionate about it, and it’s really beautiful to watch it happen.” Yubin’s eyes work down Siyeon’s form, tongue sweeping against her bottom lip before their eyes meet again. 

Siyeon’s mouth opens but no response comes out. 

“I feel like we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. I don’t know if it’s because you think I’m intruding or you think that I’m lacking talent, but I’d like to talk it out. If I’m really going to be apart of this group, I can’t have my bandmate hating me. Especially when we do shows like we did tonight. I know you felt it.” 

Siyeon breathes deep through her nose. “We did perform well as a band,” Siyeon admits. 

“Then can you tell me what exactly I did wrong?” Yubin asks, voice softer than Siyeon has ever heard it. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“So, you act this way to all the new people who join your band?” 

“Only the arrogant ones,” Siyeon mumbles. 

Yubin’s head tilts. “You think I’m arrogant?” 

Siyeon sighs. “No?” Yubin keeps looking at her, expression blank. She doesn’t say anything and Siyeon finds herself growing more and more frustrated. “I don’t know, okay! You make me  _ mad  _ for no reason, but I can’t really say that, can I? Like, how crazy does that sound—you’ve done nothing wrong but I just feel the need to be annoyed by you?” 

Yubin’s smirking at her in that way she does and it’s  _ infuriating.  _

“See! That! Why do you always smile at people like that.” 

“Because it gets people flustered,” Yubin replies, like it’s obvious. “It’s obviously working on you.” 

“I am  _ not  _ flustered,” she snaps back. 

Yubin pushes herself off the wall and crowds into Siyeon’s space. “You’re not?” 

Siyeon raises her chin high. “No.”  _ Yes.  _

“I think you are.” 

Yubin still has that stupid smirk on her face and Siyeon can’t help it, she reaches out and grabs Yubin by the collar and pulls her in for a kiss. 

She tastes like minty gum and the shot of Rum that she took after they got off the stage, and it’s as addicting as it is overwhelming. Yubin’s hands find their way to Siyeon’s waist, gripping tight and pressing their bodies so close together. They eventually fall over the arm of the couch, laughing as they adjust so Yubin is above her, lower body in between her legs, arms bracketing either side of Siyeon’s head as Siyeon lies flat under her. 

“You’re so hot,” Yubin whispers in her ear, fingers creeping up Siyeon’s t-shirt to cup her breast. Siyeon makes a needy noise in response, letting her back arch up into the touch. Yubin’s lips are on her neck, and she bites down gently on the skin of her throat, causing Siyeon’s hips to rise up. “And so responsive. God.” 

Siyeon brings their lips back together and it’s messier and dirtier than before, tongues and teeth prodding and pulling until they have to break away for air. 

Yubin is a warm and pleasant weight on top of her, and Siyeon wants to burrow into the couch and keep Yubin over her forever. 

“I still think you’re arrogant,” Siyeon tells her, voice weak, trying to ignore the way Yubin’s tongue is swirling around her ear. 

“I still think you’re attracted to me and you hate it,” Yubin whispers. 

Siyeon scoffs, her reply dying on her tongue when Yubin’s hand slips down her body to flick open the button of her jeans. 

“W-wait,” Siyeon says, breathless. “Wait.” 

Yubin stops touching her at once, pulling herself up so she’s sitting on her haunches over top Siyeon, giving her space. “I’m sorry,” she says automatically. 

“No, it’s not that,” Siyeon says. “Trust me. As much as it pains me to admit it… I want it. But not… not on a couch in the backroom of a club.” 

Yubin nods in understanding. “Of course. You’re absolutely right.” After a couple moments of silence, Yubin says, “so, how about we get out of here?” 

* * *

“I’m gonna head out, I think,” Siyeon tells Bora a little while later, who has a drink in hand and a guy in tow. “Where are Minji and Gahyeon?” 

“Minji is on the dancefloor with Handong and Gahyeon actually said she and Yoohyeon have a date,” Bora says, shocking Siyeon. 

“Gahyeon and Yoohyeon? Huh.” Siyeon finds herself grinning. 

Bora takes a sip of her drink. “Where are you off to?” 

“Oh, just going home. You know I don’t like clubs.” 

Bora gives her a  _ bitch, please _ look, but accepts the excuse. 

“Where’s Yubin?” 

Siyeon’s brain freezes momentarily. “Ah, you know, I have no idea. I think she left with someone already after the show.” 

Bora snickers. “Alright. See you when I finally decide to come home,” she says, giving Siyeon a kiss on the forehead before sauntering back to the bar.

Siyeon lets out a long breath before checking her phone, which has one text from Yubin, containing her address. She goes back to the backroom, where Yubin is now gone, and grabs her jacket. They’ll be back tomorrow to get their instruments, since they don’t have a car. 

She grabs herself a taxi once she gets outside and tries to use the ride to calm herself down. She breathes deep through her nose, closes her eyes, allows the motions of the car to soothe her.

She doesn’t get long, though, because she winds up at Yubin’s front door before she knows it. She knocks twice and Yubin answers. She’s still in her skintight pants but her shirt is a little bit more unbuttoned and it’s untucked. She looks… she looks good. If Siyeon was having any reservations about this, they’re pretty much gone now. 

“Hi,” Yubin says, gently. 

“Hi,” Siyeon replies. “Can I come in or what?”

Yubin smiles. “Of course.” She moves aside to let Siyeon in. “It’s a little messy. Truth be told, I wasn’t planning on bringing any beautiful women home with me tonight.” 

Siyeon feels herself go red as she shrugs off her jacket. If this is messy she sure hopes that Yubin never sees the inside of her apartment with Bora. This place is spotless. 

Yubin sits on her couch, leaning back and giving Siyeon this… look.

“What?” Siyeon asks, suddenly self-conscious. 

“You’re really beautiful.” 

Siyeon smiles, genuinely, and sits down beside Yubin on the couch. Yubin puts her hand on her knee and squeezes, and that’s really all it takes before Siyeon is moving to kiss her. 

She winds up straddling Yubin’s lap, but Yubin doesn’t seem to mind, with one hand pressed into the nape of Siyeon’s neck to hold her there and the other sneaking around her back and into the waistband of Siyeon’s pants. 

Yubin pulls back after a couple of moments with a, “I wanted to do this in a bed.”

Siyeon chuckles and heaves herself off of Yubin. “Lead the way.” 

Yubin takes her hand then and tugs her through the house until they get into the bedroom. There’s a lamp on in the corner of the room but it’s otherwise dark. Ambient. It really sets a tone that Siyeon is digging. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

In a moment of bravery, Siyeon lifts her shirt above her head and tosses it to the ground, reaching out for Yubin only to find her reaching out for her, too.

Their kisses are hungry, Yubin’s tongue immediately licking behind her teeth. Yubin loops one hand behind Siyeon’s back and with a flick of her wrist, Siyeon’s bra comes undone. Siyeon feels slightly self conscious but when they break apart for a moment to take the garment off and to toss it on the floor, she sees the look of awe on Yubin’s face and she immediately feels confident. 

Yubin’s body is pressing hard into Siyeon’s and they’re walking backward until Siyeon feels herself fall onto her back on her bed. 

Yubin straddles one of her legs and she leans down to kiss Siyeon again, biting on Siyeon’s lower lip before kissing lower and lower until she’s able to suck a mark onto Siyeon’s collarbone. She kisses lower still, until she’s at her breast, and Yubin’s tongue circles a nipple before she wraps her lips wrap around it. 

Siyeon’s body arches up and she lets out a noise, her fingers clenching at the duvet below her. Yubin moves from one breast to the other, licking and biting and sucking until Siyeon is a mess. Just when she thinks she’s about to explode, Yubin presses her thigh right up against the hem of Siyeon’s jeans, and Siyeon lets out an embarrassing little whimper. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Yubin whispers huskily into her skin, kissing down Siyeon’s stomach until she reaches her jeans. She pops the button and the two work efficiently together to get the pants off and on the floor. 

Yubin’s fingers press against the wet fabric of Siyeon’s underwear, softly and barely there, but it sets Siyeon on fire anyway. After a moment, she slides the panties down Siyeon’s legs and tosses them behind her, before slithering her body further down until she’s lying in between Siyeon’s thighs. She lifts one thigh so it’s tossed over her shoulder while the other just lies flat on the bed. 

Her fingers, her cold, long, deliciously welcome fingers, press into Siyeon’s hipbones before she flicks her tongue against Siyeon’s clit. 

Siyeon lets out a noise and just as she looks down her body to meet Yubin’s eyes, Yubin presses her tongue into her. 

Yubin wastes no time with her teasing, setting Siyeon’s body completely ablaze and making her mewl and whine every time she gets close and Yubin pulls back. It’s frustrating and it makes Siyeon that much more turned on. 

But when she does it for the fourth time, when Siyeon is so close to the edge, with Yubin’s lips wrapped around her clit, she lets out a, “God, will you just let me come?” 

That gets that infuriating smirk out of Yubin who replies with, “all you had to do was ask.” 

Two of her fingers press into Siyeon and  _ fuck,  _ they feel as long as they look. She moves them just so, expertly milking a release out of Siyeon like she was born to give women orgasms. Her mouth is back at Siyeon’s clit, sucking hard, and her fingers pumping faster and faster until—

White light bursts behind Siyeon’s eyelids and she lets out a long drawn-out moan that she’s sure the neighbours can hear. Yubin doesn’t stop for one moment, instead slowing her movements until Siyeon comes down from her orgasm. 

Siyeon looks down as Yubin kisses her inner thigh once, her fingers still buried deep inside. 

“How was that?” Yubin asks, cockily. 

Siyeon scoffs. “As if you don’t know.” She blinks hard once, twice. “Why are you still fully dressed?” 

“Wanted to concentrate on you.” She pulls her fingers out, slowly, and she… she licks them clean. Siyeon bites back a groan at the sight but she does basically make grabby hands to get Yubin back on top of her. 

Yubin goes willingly, and Siyeon’s hands shakily start unbuttoning her top. Of  _ course  _ she’s not wearing a bra underneath, of course, because why would she? Siyeon sucks in a breath as she tosses the shirt off. 

“Take your pants off,” Siyeon says, pouting. Yubin just looks at her, smirking, eyebrows risen. “God, fine, please take your pants off.”

Yubin chuckles but she does it, getting off the bed to shimmy out of her pants with admirable speed. She even goes ahead and gets rid of her underwear, too, letting them pool beneath her feet. She’s back on the bed and on top of Siyeon before she knows it.

“You’re so warm,” Yubin says, nuzzling her nose into Siyeon’s neck. 

“Don’t you want me to get you off?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Siyeon raises one eyebrow, pushing her fingers down, down, down until she feels the hot sticky wetness coating her fingers. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t wet. I said I was fine,” Yubin says with a chuckle, kissing Siyeon’s shoulder. 

“You really are a prince, huh?” 

Yubin looks shocked. “Did you really read my Instagram comments?”

Siyeon should feel embarrassed. “Yeah, just after I messaged you. I stalked a little.” 

“I called myself a prince  _ once _ because I looked particularly masculine that day, and it stuck, I guess.” 

“It does suit you. Arrogance and all.” 

“Even after an orgasm, you’re still snarky.”

“Why don’t you shut me up?” 

Yubin smirks, pressing her lips to Siyeon’s again. 

“That’s nice but I meant…” She licks her lips, raises her eyebrows, hoping Yubin gets the hint because she’s feeling bold but she’s not sure she’ll be able to ask for what she wants without making her face as red as a tomato. 

It takes Yubin a moment before she understands, but when she does, the smile she gives Siyeon is absolutely sinful. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” 

Yubin kisses Siyeon again and moves her how she wants her, pulling her down the bed a little bit until her head is resting just on the edge of the pillow. 

“Tap my thigh three times if you can’t breathe or something isn’t right, okay?”

_ Maybe she is actually a prince,  _ Siyeon muses, but doesn’t have time to really think or reflect because Yubin is moving on top of her and straddling her face. 

Siyeon loops her arms around Yubin’s thighs and presses her down until she touches Siyeon’s tongue. She’s soaked, dripping onto her thigh, and that makes this whole thing deliriously sexy. She wastes no time, her tongue pressing against Yubin’s clit hard, causing Yubin to grind down on her face. 

Siyeon keeps her there, tongue working overtime, wanting to take her time to taste and learn but also wanting to give her an orgasm, just to prove that she  _ can _ . She dips her tongue into Yubin’s opening, forcing slick to come out and run down her chin, and it’s dirty and sexy, and she can feel herself getting wet again. 

Yubin’s quiet for the most part. Siyeon only knows she’s about to come when she lets out this breathy moan and her hips start to move faster against Siyeon’s tongue. 

She keeps flicking her tongue against Yubin’s clit, holding her tightly above her until Yubin’s hips start to twitch. 

Yubin lies back down next to Siyeon, panting, and a little bit sweaty. She looks completely and utterly undone and if Siyeon wasn’t so in love with the sight, she might gloat.

Actually, she does gloat, just a little, to which Yubin just rolls her eyes. 

“I’m going to get us water, and then we’re going another round. Or two.” She wiggles her fingers and gives Siyeon a grin before hopping out of bed, gloriously naked, and walking out her bedroom door. She comes back with three bottles of water. 

Good.

(Yubin gives Siyeon another three orgasms. She’s dehydrated and breathless and a little sore after, and she can’t even find it in her to be snarky. She just lets sleep take her, Yubin curling around her.) 

* * *

When the morning sun streams through Yubin’s windows, Siyeon blinks, blearily looking around. She forgets where she is momentarily and panics, until she realizes she’s lying on someone’s very soft chest. 

Yubin is awake, with a book in one hand while her other is in Siyeon’s hair, short nails raking against her scalp in a way that makes Siyeon want to burrow into her side and fall back asleep. 

“What time is it?” 

Yubin looks down at Siyeon for a moment before setting her book down beside her on the mattress and turning over her phone.

“It is ten in the morning. I wasn’t sure if you had to be anywhere today. I’ve only been up about a half hour and I was going to give you a little more time to rest before waking you up.” 

Siyeon feels warmth at that. “I don’t have anywhere to be,” Siyeon says, suddenly feeling shy. 

“You’re even more beautiful in the morning light,” Yubin says, openly. 

Siyeon blushes. “Stop that. You already slept with me, no need for flattery.” 

“I’m not flattering you. I mean it.” 

Siyeon studies Yubin. Really studies her and she finds that she means it. She relents. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Yubin grins at her but doesn’t respond, instead putting her bookmark in her book and setting it on her nightstand. 

“We should talk about this.”

Siyeon groans. “Oh no, you’re  _ mature _ .” 

“Guilty.” 

Siyeon presses her face into Yubin’s skin, taking a deep breath. “I still find you annoying.”

“That’s fine,” Yubin replies, but Siyeon can hear the smile in her voice. She looks up. 

“But I also think that you’re talented.” 

Yubin smirks, but doesn’t respond. Let’s Siyeon keep going. “And you’re really good at…” She motions to them in bed. 

“We’re coworkers first,” Yubin says. “I think we can agree. We’re coworkers first, friends second, and whatever this is… third.” 

“Are we even friends?” 

Yubin rolls her eyes. “You can pretend all you want, but I think we’ve established you like me.” 

Siyeon grumbles, “we’ve established nothing,” but there’s no heat or malice there, just Siyeon wanting to be difficult. 

Yubin chuckles. “You’re a brat.” 

“I think you like it.” 

“I like taming brats.” 

Siyeon shivers, but then she remembers how  _ sore  _ she is and thinks better of it. 

“Stop that.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yubin says, but she doesn’t sound sorry at all. 

They’re silent for a few minutes, lying together comfortably, with Siyeon’s fingers drawing patterns on Yubin’s stomach and Yubin’s fingers playing in Siyeon’s hair. 

“How about we feel things out first. We clearly have sexual chemistry. We can clearly banter. Let’s… just see where things go.” 

Siyeon feels her mouth pulling into a smile, but she hides it by pressing a kiss to Yubin’s skin. 

“I like that idea.” 

“And absolutely no telling the band until I know for sure I won’t kill you,” Siyeon says. 

Yubin laughs, a loud, uninhibited laugh, the one that makes her nose scrunch. Siyeon might be a little head over heels for that part of her. 

“Deal.” She leans down, presses a kiss to Siyeon’s cheek. “Let’s go take a shower and get breakfast.” 

(They do. 

And then they find out later that afternoon when they’re met up with the band that they already know about them because there were cameras in the backroom of the club that caught every second of their makeout on the couch. Gahyeon can’t even look Siyeon or Yubin in the eye. 

Yubin just smirks in that way that makes Siyeon’s blood hot and shrugs, and Siyeon lets loose a couple of snarky remarks, but they wind up going home together anyway and Siyeon ends up being a lot more sore the next day.) 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
